baseballcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
2010 Upper Deck
After losing their MLB license Upper Deck attempted to release their flagship product without delay in 2010. The company still had an agreement with the MLBPA allowing them to use players names and likenesses. But the cards could not show MLB team names or team logos. Rather than airbrushing the logos as other companies chose to do, the photography for the cards were chosen as such to obscure the team logos. MLB sued the company for infringement and in part of the settlement agreement, Upper Deck did not release Series 2 or several other sets that had been planned for the year. Distribution Base Set *Base Set Checklist and Gallery The 600-card base set of 2010 Upper Deck was originally meant to be Series 1 only with a second series to follow later. However Series 2 was never released (and likely not produced). As with previous releases of Upper Deck, the set was primarily organized by team except for the subset which were not. Subsets included Star Rookies (1-40), Ballparks (541-570), and Team Checklists (571-600). There 25 variation cards sprinkled throughout the set at varying levels of rarity. Unlike Topps variations from the same time period, there was no theme. With the Variations included, the total number of cards in the set reaches 625. Gold Parallel Set A Gold Parallel set was inserted into packs. Each card is serial numbered to 99. Note that only the 600 base cards were paralleled, none of the Variations. Insert Sets 2000 Star Rookie Update *2000 Star Rookie Update Checklist and Gallery A Piece of History 500 Club Gary Sheffield hit his 500th homerun in 2009 while playing for the Mets and was subsequently added to the Piece of History 500 HR Club set. The card was serial numbered to 350. Copies of the card do appear on the secondary market fairly frequently and typically sell for $25-$40. All World *All World Checklist and Gallery Baseball Heroes *Baseball Heroes Checklist and Gallery Baseball Heroes 20th Anniversary Art *Baseball Heroes 20th Anniversary Art Checklist and Gallery Baseball Heroes 20th Anniversary Art Autographs *Baseball Heroes 20th Anniversary Art Autoraphs Checklist and Gallery Joe DiMaggio Cut Signature A set of cut signature cards of Joe DiMaggio was inserted into packs. 56 serial numbered identical cards were randomly inserted into hobby packs. Image:2010 Upper Deck DiMaggio Cut.JPG Celebrity Predictors *Celebrity Predictors Checklist and Gallery Portraits *Portraits Checklist and Gallery Pure Heat *Pure Heat Checklist and Gallery Although one would think that a set labeled Pure Heat would be centered around pitchers, this one is not. The 15-card set features current MLB superstars with flames in the background on a die-cut card. Season Biography *Season Biography Checklist and Gallery Signature Sensations *Signature Sensations Checklist and Gallery Supreme *Supreme Checklist and Gallery Tape Measure Shots *Tape Measure Shots Checklist and Gallery UD Game Jersey *UD Game Jersey Checklist and Gallery UD Game Patch *UD Game Patch Checklist and Gallery Other Inserts Inserted into packs similar to the way they did in the early 1990’s these three shortprinted cards were not included in the Base Set checklist, but did not really fit into an insert set either. *R1 Pete Rose *R2 Yankees *R3 Joe Jackson Image:2010 Upper Deck R3.JPG|R3 - Shoeless Joe Category:Upper Deck Baseball Card Sets Category:2010 Baseball Card Sets